


Take a low ride

by notallbees



Series: Fanception: We need to go deeper [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Bucky doesn't say that he's secretly relieved they've left, that now he can enjoy Steve's company without some dame hanging boredly on Steve's arm and rolling her eyes in her friend's direction whenever he tries to make conversation. It really stokes Bucky's furnace when people act like Steve is dull or plain or just not worth a minute of their time. Steve's worth more than the lot of them thrown together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When their dates ditch them at the funfair, Bucky talks Steve into riding the Tunnel of Love to cheer him up and get them out of the rain. Of course, Bucky's got an ulterior motive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a low ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crooked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/gifts).



> This is the first fic that Bucky writes for Steve in [The Fourth Wall Isn't A Real Wall At All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2357093) :D (again, he had a little help from yours truly)

Honestly, it’s a good job Bucky’s here to keep Steve company. Otherwise it wouldn’t be a funfair at all: it would just be a fair. It’s the first time Steve’s ever gotten a date for himself, and Bucky didn’t intend to let him screw it up, but it was Steve who asked, shyly, if maybe Bucky could come along too and escort his date’s best friend.

“Maxine says she’s a real peach, Buck,” Steve had said, so earnest, so ready to be wanted. “You’ll like her, I’m sure.”

It didn’t matter in any case; peach or not, Bucky would be a gentleman, but really he wasn’t interested in any dame right now. He just wanted to make sure Steve had a good time.

But that had been before, and now they're both standing sheepishly under the awning of a booth while the girls stomp away into the crowd, and overhead it starts to spit with rain.

"Sorry, Buck," Steve says, sounding thoroughly miserable and trying not to. "I guess I'll stick to letting you pick the girls."

Bucky doesn't say that he's secretly relieved they've left, that now he can enjoy Steve's company without some dame hanging boredly on Steve's arm and rolling her eyes in her friend's direction whenever he tries to make conversation. It really stokes Bucky's furnace when people act like Steve is dull or plain or just not worth a minute of their time. Steve's worth more than the lot of them thrown together.

"C'mon," Bucky says, throwing his arm around Steve's shoulders and hugging him in tight. "Might as well make the most of it while we're here."

"What's the point," Steve mutters, and the fact that he doesn't grumble or pull away from Bucky's affection is telling. "Ain't got no company, and it's starting to rain."

Bucky cuffs his chin gently. "What, I'm no good for you now?”

“Well I won’t be making time with _you_.” 

“Not if you’re gonna insult me like that,” Bucky teases, but it shakes him a little. He lets go of Steve, and sticks his hands in his pockets. “You wanna just head home then? After we came all this way?”

Steve kicks at the dirt and sighs loudly. “I’m sorry I dragged you out for nothin’.”

“Hey,” Bucky says, as if it’s just occurred to him. “I bought tickets for the Tunnel of Love and never got to use 'em, wanna go? It'll get us out of the rain for a minute."

Steve scowls at him. "Very funny, Bucky."

"I mean it, c'mon. Who's gonna stop us?"

Bucky grabs Steve by the wrist and hauls him out from under the canopy. With a groan, Steve pulls his arm free so he can tug his jacket up over his head to keep off the worst of the rain. They run across to the Tunnel of Love ride, feet slipping every now and then as the grass turns slick and muddy underfoot. Bucky reaches for Steve's arm again as they stumble up to the entrance, and pulls two sweaty tickets out of his pocket.

"You boys riding together?" The man in the booth is old and grizzled, ornery-looking, and Bucky hesitates. He glances at Steve, whose cheeks are pink, a faint mist of rain on his hair and his dark eyebrows. Bucky's willing to bet his mouth still tastes like taffy.

"Yessir," he says in a wild, fooling voice. He puts his arm around Steve's neck and drags him close. "Both been ditched by our lady friends, I'm sorry to say."

The man nods once, a glint of suspicion in his eyes. Bucky feels Steve squirm against him, probably spoiling to pick a fight. "Might as well use up the tickets," the man says grudgingly. Bucky could kiss him. "On you get," he says, jabbing a thumb past his booth, and steps out back to launch the little boat after they've stepped in.

The park is already clearing out with the weather turning black, and as far as Bucky can tell, they're alone on the ride. Steve settles on the seat beside him, stiff-backed and wearing a mutinous expression.

"Quit making fun of me," he grumbles, once they're out of earshot of the old man.

Bucky turns to stare at him, stunned. "I'm not," he says, quiet and helpless. Even in the dark he can feel his face get hot.

"I've half a mind to jump off and swim back," Steve says miserably. "You're poking fun and I don't like it, Bucky, I-"

Bucky grabs his shoulder and pulls Steve around to face him. "I'm not," he says again, quiet but firm. He can see Steve’s eyes shining in the dark, the slightly crooked picture of his eyebrows drawn together, and the shape of his mouth. Bucky takes a deep breath and strokes his fingertips down the side of Steve’s neck, his heart jumping when he feels Steve shiver. 

“Buck-”

Bucky leans in and pushes his mouth to Steve's, and it seems absurd that he’s never done it before. Steve's mouth is cool and wet under his own, half open in shock so that Bucky gets to taste the faint hint of taffy on the inside of his bottom lip, before Steve wrestles away from him. 

"Stop it, Bucky," he hisses, turning his head. "Please, stop, if you don't mean-"

"I do," Bucky insists. He slides his arm across the back of the seat, warming Steve's slim shoulders, and brings his other hand up to cup his jaw. "I mean it. Can I?"

Steve makes a soft, wounded noise, and grabs fistfuls of Bucky's damp shirt as he leans in to kiss him. He's still tense under Bucky's hands, but he makes another urgent sound and his fingers root into Bucky's hair, messing up his careful part. Steve's a better kisser than Bucky expected. He gives it back to Bucky slow and deep, teasing with his tongue, but he doesn't slip it in until Bucky grabs him around the middle and hauls him up onto his lap.

They break apart, breathing heavy against one another. "We can't be doing this," Steve murmurs, pulling back just far enough that his breath spills over Bucky's cheek.

Bucky slides his hand up Steve's spine, and feels him shiver again. "Nobody to see."

Steve doesn't melt against him like a girl would, doesn't go soft and pliant and let him take the lead. Steve is just as stubborn to kiss as he is to fight with, not that Bucky should've expected any different. He bites Bucky's lips and puts his cold hands on Bucky's face, neck, thighs. He takes Bucky's own hands and puts them where he wants them, moaning quietly as he scrambles up to get closer. Suddenly Steve slips, and the boat rocks hard. They both freeze, afraid of being toppled in, but it doesn't capsize, and after a few seconds it stops rocking so wildly. Steve snickers, the sound catching at the edge of Bucky's jaw. He laughs too, and then Steve kisses him while smiling, and the pair of them swallow their laughter against each other's mouths.

"Who you been practisin' on?" Bucky whispers, ruffling at Steve's damp hair while he kisses the side of his neck. "Sure seem like you know what you're doin'."

Steve grins and nips his earlobe. "I don't kiss and tell."

Bucky frowns, his voice a little indignant. "Neither do I."

“Yeah,” Steve says, laughing. “You do.”

Bucky kisses the smug look off him, but when he starts trying to loosen Steve’s shirt at the back, to slip his fingers inside the waistband of Steve’s pants, the skinny body against him suddenly straightens up. “Buck, stop,” Steve whispers urgently. He scrambles off Bucky’s lap, sending the boat rocking again as he climbs up onto the seat and out. Bucky looks round, surprised to find they’ve come full circle, and he feels his face heat up again. Luckily, he can’t see the old man around, but he coughs and straightens his shirt before he follows Steve onto the jetty.

“C’mon,” he says quietly, walking past Steve, who looks rumpled and dazed, his hair all out of place. 

The old man is standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest, and Bucky swallows down the urge to panic. He couldn’t have seen them, not dark in there like it was, although Bucky doesn’t know how long they sat there not moving before Steve noticed the ride was over. 

“Good ride?” he asks, looking from Bucky to Steve. There’s no chance he won’t notice their messed up hair, or the fact that Steve’s clothes are all out of line, his shirt half-untucked and his tie crooked. 

Steve nods. “Yessir.”

He glances at Bucky. “You boys find yourselves here another time at closing, maybe if there’s not too many customers, I might have a spare ticket lying around.”

Bucky glances at Steve, who looks just as stunned as he is. “Uh, thank you, Sir,” Bucky says haltingly. 

“But don’t you say a word to nobody,” the man says, wagging a finger at them. His eyes fall on Steve and he scowls. “And for Christ’s sake, kid, get your jacket on straight. You wanna bring the cops down here?”

Steve shakes his head quickly and hauls his jacket up on his shoulder. “Nosir.”

“Go on, get home,” he says, with a jerk of his head. He turns and walks back over to his booth, and Steve and Bucky share a wary look, before they both bolt. 

They’re quiet on the way home. Steve doesn’t say a word on the subway, but he presses his leg up tight against Bucky’s. Two blocks from their apartment building, Bucky lets his hand brush up against Steve’s, and Steve hooks his little finger around Bucky’s, just for a second. They walk up the narrow staircase with Steve in the lead, and for once Bucky doesn’t make himself look away from Steve’s skinny ass in front of him. 

“Quit that,” Steve says quietly, glancing over his shoulder.

Bucky plays innocent. “Me? What did I do?”

Soon as they’re through the door, Steve throws off his jacket and pulls off his suspenders. Bucky’s eyes go wide. “Stevie, what’re you-”

“I’m not waiting until next Saturday to do that some more,” he says, quiet and determined. “How about you?”

Bucky grins and reaches for him. “You know me, I hate waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
